Becoming A Wizard
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A Collection of different length fic's written for Remi's Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about someone trying to remember something from when they were very young. Word Limit 100.**

**Trying To Remember**

Eyes shut, he tried to remember. Had they ever been nice to him? Even during his first few days with them had they ever been nice to him? No, they had called him a freak, they had called him a worthless waste of space, a burden on everyone. He tried to remember, he tried to think back to a happy time with them but if there was a happy time it was long forgotten. Pain and suffering was all he could remember.

If they thought so little of him, even as a baby...why did they want help from him?

**End of Prompt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about someone trying to remember something from when they were very young. Word Limit 100.**

**Dreams**

Dreams, those precious moments where he was safe, those moments that he wished he could just stay hidden in them and enjoy the comforting warmth of his mother's embrace and the proud ruffle on the hair from his smiling father. Dreams during the night where the only thing little Harry had to look forwards to as he lived in a nightmare. The only way Harry could escape his nightmare of life was to allow himself to fall into the safe embrace of sleep and dream of happy times and unconditional parental love. Harry loved the night, he loved his dreams.

**End Of Prompt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about Sleep. Word Limit 100.**

**Avoiding Sleep.**

To Harry, sleep was a very rare creature that only ever showed up with nightmares in toe. He always made sure to do his best to stay awake and refused to allow himself to fall asleep when sleep did visit him, he could not take the nightmares. His tired mind wondered where he could find some matchsticks at 3am in the morning as he remembered the old cartoon's that Dudley used to watch as a child. Without knowing it sleep slowly claimed Harry and dragged him into the darkness with another nightmare just waiting to swallow Harry whole.

**End Of Prompt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about Food. Word Limit 200.**

**Precious Food**

'Food is a precious resource' Harry found himself thinking suddenly as he looked down at the large array of food on offer for his first ever welcoming feast 'If the Dursely's ever saw all this food they would just take it all for themselves and eat it...or destroy it as it is made by freaks.'

"Are you not hungry?" Ron asked with a full mouth as he looked to his unmoving friend, "Had too many sweets on the train?"

"No...I am just not used to seeing so much food in one place is all," Harry answered as he made up his mind and scooped a little bit of everything on his plate to try, "It just surprised me to see so much nice looking food I guess..."

"Well eat up mate, it tastes as good as it looks," Ron said happily before taking another bite of his food.

Nodding his head Harry picked up his fork and knife and took a bite of his food only to let out a low hum of happiness as the taste of the type of the food that the Dursely's denied him so much danced on his taste buds.

**End Of Prompt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about Clean. Word Limit 200.**

**Need To Be Clean**

Petunia sighed heavily as she looked over her living room with a critical eye. To normal people the living room was perfectly fine, clean, tidy and in order but to Petunia Dursley's it was anything but that. Dust started to collect in various places, the nice clean smell was slowly disappearing thanks to the two wonderful men in her life, the windows needed cleaning, the floor needed hovering and that was only the beginning of it.

"I should of never allowed that freak to go," Petunia muttered to herself darkly as she glared at her unclean living room, "If I did not let him go then the living room would not be in this state."

With a dark expression on her face Petunia turned on her heels and marched out into the hallway only to pull out the yellow pages from under the phone table. A smug smile came to Petunia's lips as she felt the _clean_ book in her fingers, she was glad that she made the freak laminate each and every single page so there would be no dirt or unsightly tears in the book.

Quickly flicking through the yellow pages book Petunia scanned the index looking for what she wanted in the 'C' section only to give an ugly grin when she spotted it along with the page number. Turning the book to the page with what she wanted on it Petunia easily found what she wanted.

"I want a good one," Petunia muttered to herself as she scanned through the different business adverts only to find one that she liked the look off, if their advert was correct then they would do _everything and anything_ around your house including garden work, "When the freak get's back from that freakish school of his I will make him pay dearly."

With that promise in mind Petunia grabbed the telephone and punched in the number and held it to her ear. Petunia did not have to wait very long as a horribly cheerful and bubbly female voice answered the telephone.

"Odd Jobs Masters! How may we be of service to you today?"

**End Of Prompt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about Garden. Word Limit 750.**

**Best Garden**

Vernon Dursley dressed in an ugly cream t-shirt that showed his stomach and too small brown shorts that showed his hairy legs with sock covered feet in brown sandals stood proud outside looking at his garden, a look of greed and want flashed across his face as he thought about winning the best garden award. He was a shoe in to win, his grass was cut to one inch, the flower's were arranged skilfully in perfect harmony with colour and height and the vegetable patch was planted with expert knowledge and beauty.

'The freak did something right for a change' Vernon thought in anger when he realized he could not find anything to punish the boy about 'There is not a single weed or blade of grass out of place. Damn.'

"Vernon dear," Petunia suddenly called out causing Vernon to turn back towards the house only to spot Petunia walking out.

Petunia Dursley proudly wore a horrible orange and purple flowery dress with bright pink flip flops on her feet. She carried a tray filled with different biscuits, a large jug of lemonade and two tall glasses.

"I saw how hard you have been working in the garden lately and decided to bring you a little treat," Petunia said sweetly with hidden glee as she spotted the hurt expression on her freaky nephew's face as he cleaned the windows, "You really have done a wonderful job darling!"

"Thank you Pet! It was extremely hard work!" Vernon replied as he puffed out his chest proudly as he made his way over to the patio where a small metal white table and four matching chairs where, "It was even harder then normal in this heat wave we are having!"

Both adult Dursely's ignored the fact that all they had done was to bark orders at their nephew.

"Well the judges should be around later today at 5pm, they decided to do the final visiting this year a bit later because of the heat, they hope it should be cooler in the evening," Petunia said sweetly, aware of the passing people looking and taking pictures and making notes about them and her garden for the gardening competition, "Now we have a few hours of free time so why don't you take a break? You deserve it."

"Why thank you Pet, I think I will," Vernon said with a dark smirk sent at Harry who was moving on to clean another window, "You know what? I think that I will water the lawn tonight after the judging is done, while I don't want a wet garden when the judges come I don't want it to look half dead come tomorrow when I am given the award!"

"What a wonderful idea Vernon," Petunia gushed out happily only to give Harry a sharp slap on the arm so no one would see the mark, "Boy, do that window again! I can see where you have been!"

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied silently as he did as told, he hoped that the reporters and judges stayed around for a long time as it meant his relatives had less chance to hurt him.

"When this is all over what do you think about us taking Dudley to get a few pet goldfish and a pond?" Vernon asked with an evil glint in his eye, "I think that a few goldfish might add to the feel of the garden."

"I think it is a wonderful idea but the pond would need to be cleaned out on a regular bases," Petunia said with a dark smirk in her freakish nephew's direction when she caught on to the hidden meaning in Vernon's words, "I am sure that Dudley would just love to have a few goldfish for pets!"

Harry bit his lip hard to prevent himself from making any noise, he loved but hated this time of year. This time of year meant he would get 'punished' less for a few weeks but it also meant that his uncle and aunt would make up for the 'lack of discipline' when it was all over. For now Harry simply enjoyed being out in the garden.

**End Of Prompt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about Car. Word Limit 1,400.**

**Metal Monsters and Family**

Tears fell from scared emerald green eyes as he held tightly onto the adult's hand as they crossed the road. His tiny body shook in fear at the sight of the cars passing by. The softly spoken words of comfort did nothing for him as in his short life he knew only pain and sorrow, love and comfort was nothing more than a dream.

"Everything is going to be alright Harry, the family we are going to met today only come to the city once or twice a month. They spend the rest of their time out in the countryside where there are only a few cars about," Cherry, the blue eyed and blond haired social worker promised with a kind smile as she gazed down at the scared five year old with a broken arm, "I heard they run a small farm of sorts where they uses horses, not cars, for transport. So no big mean scary cars okay sweetie?"

Unable to find his voice Harry nodded his head and allowed Cherry to guide him up the paved drive with beautiful flowers lining it. It was obvious to Harry that this family was a rich one. To terrified to pay attention to anything Harry simply stared straight ahead at the clean white door with the golden coloured door knocker. It made Harry's fear reach new levels.

Just from the outside of the building Harry saw he could already tell that there was a high chance of this new family being like his aunt and uncle. Everything seemed to remind him of them, everything was clean, everything was neat, not a single blade of grass out of place and the evil metal monster sat on the gravel driveway gleaming in the sun telling everyone that it had just been washed and polished.

'Please do not let them be like aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon or Dudley' Harry thought as he gulped nervously and sweat poured off of him 'Please do not let them enjoy playing Harry hunting, please do not let them like using their car to run me over again and again...'

All too soon for Harry they had reached the front door and his social worker was pressing the white doorbell. Harry looked down at the happy green dinosaur sticker on his pure white arm cast in its sling as he did his best to keep his mind busy to stop himself from panicking. As the loud high class sounding ringing came to Harry's ears as they waited for someone to answer the door Harry wished badly that he could pull his hand out of Cherry's hold and run for it but he knew better than that plus if he wanted to escape he would have to cross the road...and on the road at the moment there where _cars_.

The sound of the front door being opened caused Harry's attention to turn to the door with wide scared emerald green eyes only to be met by a warm pair of soft brown eyes a second later.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, my name is Cherry Thomas and this little man besides me is Harry James Potter, I believe we talked on the phone last night?" Cherry asked with a happy smile.

Allowing himself to ignore the adult conversation Harry stared up at the strange new woman, to Harry she was the total opposite of aunt Petunia, the only thing that was the same about her was the age. Mrs. Jones had long flowing soft brow hair that reached her plump waist that seemed to frame her face and brown eyes while her skin spoke of her spending long hours outside during all weathers. She had a plump but not figure with a warm and friendly body language, which Harry for the first time in the weeks he had been taken away from the Dursely's did not find terrifying.

Suddenly Harry found the attention solely on him when the two women gazed down at him with large smiles. Truth be told Harry found those smiles scary, they remained him of a clown or a person from a horror movie about to kill you.

"Hello Harry, my name is Mary Jones, you will be staying with me and my family for a while to see if you can become a member of our family to," Mary said as she kept the scarily large smile on her face and held out her hand, "How about we meet my husband and son? Michael and Ryan."

Silently Harry nodded his head and allowed his social worker to pass his hand over to Mary, his mind worked a mile an hour as he took in what the woman had said. Even through the brown haired woman looked kind and gentle Harry knew that looks could be deserving. Just as Mary's larger hand curled around Harry's smaller one Harry jumped in fear and shock as Mary let out a high pitch squeal and pulled him into a tight motherly hug filled with love.

"You are just so cute! What with your big green eyes and those too large glasses!" Mary gushed out only to freeze and loosen her hold when she noticed just how pale Harry had become, "Oh hunny, I'm sorry, I just could not help myself. I did not mean to scare you but I could just eat you up!"

Before either Cherry or Mary could blink Harry had escaped Mary's hug and was hiding behind Cherry. Scared emerald green eyes peed out from behind Cherry's grey pencil skirt covered legs and looked at Mary with wide eyes.

"Dear Mary is not going to eat you really, it is just a figure of speech," Cherry said soothingly as she placed a hand on top Harry's head, "How about we get inside the house, away from all these cars, and meet Michael and Ryan?"

Harry stayed silent and moved his uninjured hand up to grip onto Cherry's skirt before slowly nodding his head, never taking his eyes off of Mary. With relieved smiles on their faces Mary stepped aside and allowed Cherry to enter the house with a clingy Harry attached to her skirt.

As the door shut behind them so did Harry's painful pass.

**End Of Prompt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about Clothes. Word Limit 1,800.**

**Find Me And Save Me Mum**

Pride shone in Harry's eyes as he followed his aunt through the sowing shop while she looked at the different types of fabrics and patterns. Harry loved the fact that he had a gift for something that his aunt found 'normal' and 'useful' as it not only meant less beatings but it also meant slightly more food, less chores and more time out of his cupboard. It seemed that today there was a good chance of getting a proper amount of food if the compliments that his aunt was gaining from the other women in the shop was anything to go by.

"Oh! I just love your outfit!" a sudden voice cried out excitedly causing Harry to wince, even though he was getting used to these types of reactions when he went to the sowing shop with his aunt he still could not stop the habit of flinching out loud sudden noises, "You just have to tell me what pattern you used to create it!"

A young woman with long black hair that reached the floor with hard but kind black eyes and blood red lips. Her body was tall and thin and to Harry the strange black and red bathrobe that she wore just seemed to add mystery and beauty to the woman and bring out her chalky white skin.

"I had someone design it for me, there is not another dress like this out there," Petunia said with a smug smirk on her face surprising Harry as it seemed she had given him a tiny amount of credit, "The fabric was something they had ordered just for this dress too."

"You must tell me who designed your dress is!" the woman gushed out madly, "Do you know how hard it is for me to find good fitting clothes with my height? I do not care about cost or anything! I must know!"

Harry watched nervously as a thoughtful look that could only spell trouble appeared on his aunt's face only for the proud look on his face to quickly disappear when she turned to look at him.

'It looks like I will be making more clothes in the future' Harry thought as he nervously looked around the shop only to find the other customers, and shop assistants, staring at Petunia with hopeful expressions.

"If you want I could let you give me your measurements, orders and money to give to my designer so they could work on your order and I could give it to you," Petunia said, unwilling to let them know that her ten year old nephew did all the sowing, "I could also make it myself if you want."

"But madam I must know who your designer is!" the black haired woman said as she placed a hand on Petunia's arm, "How about I treat you and your nephew to some brunch while we have a talk?"

"My name is Petunia Dursley, the boy's is Harry," Petunia said rudely as she pulled her arm out of the woman's grasp, "And just who are you?"

"I forgot to introduce myself? Oh my! I am so sorry, I am afraid I got distracted by your wonderful dress your designer made for you," the woman gushed out as she pulled out a posh looking business card from her pocket and handed it to Petunia, "My name is Lyla Yuoko, I own the-"

"The super successful Lyla Yuoko who owns multiple pet shops, stores, restaurants and other business adventures abroad?" Petunia asked in shock as greed appeared in her eyes, "Well then I am sure I would not mind telling you just who designed my dress if the money is right."

Harry watched as the woman's, Ms. Yuoko, face hardened and her whole body seemed to transform from an open and friendly lady into a hard as stone and strong woman. Harry could now see the woman who had become so powerful and rich. Taking a deep breath Harry opened his mouth, for these sorts of situations his aunt Petunia had 'trained' him in how to act so all the blame would fall on him, only to freeze when his eyes met black eyes.

Silence fell in the sowing shop as tension reached high heights as everyone stared at the young boy and powerful woman staring at each other. Lyla's eyes narrowed as she took in the small boy in front of her, her mind ran a mile a minute as she took in the boy's small frame which was hunched over as if expecting someone to hit him and the multicoloured bruises she could just make out in the shape of a hand. To top it all off the child had plasters over his hands in the same places she sometimes had when sowing. To Lyla it was obvious what was going on and she was going to put a stop to it, even if it meant having to buy the young boy like a common animal in the local pet shop.

'When I get control and custody of that child I will make sure that his gifts for sowing goes beyond clothes making but at the same time he is happy, safe and healthy' Lyla thought passionately only for her eyes to soften and shine with motherly love as the young boy looked at her as if he was a scared kitten.

Unaware of what was running through Lyla's mind Harry felt his fear grow deep within him, he could feel his aunt's angry beady eyes glaring at him as he took the attention off of her. His hands began to sweat and his stomach did flip flops, he knew that when he got back to number four he would be in for a world of pain. It seemed that his favourite thing to do in the world had gone and landed him in deep trouble with his aunt, quietly in the back of his mind Harry wondered if he would be able to live through the rest of the day let alone the night.

'I wonder if I could make a quick get away when aunt Petunia will let go of me after dragging me along to open the car' Harry thought as his eyes began to flicker around the shop looking for any escape routes 'Or maybe I could ask Ms. Yuoko for help, aunt Petunia would not be able to do anything about it because we are surrounded by lots of people.'

"Ms. Yuoko?" Petunia asked in her best polite voice while trying her hardest to keep the glare off of her face, "Did you mention something about having brunch together?"

At Petunia's words it was as if time had suddenly started working again and the five senses followed it. Lyla broke her eye contact with Harry and turned to face Petunia only for her motherly look in her eyes to of disappeared and a hard business look took its place.

"You are right my _good_ woman but how about we make it an early lunch as it will almost be midday by the time we arrive at this lovely little place that I know, as I own it, it will be nearly midday," Lyla said as she walked forwards ignoring Petunia once again and stood in front of a confused Harry.

"Yes Ms. Yuoko?" Harry asked making sure to remember his manners as he looked at the woman.

"How would you like to escort myself and your aunt to lunch?" Lyla asked as she knelt down and held out her hand.

Blushing madly at Lyla's words Harry nodded his head and happily slipped his hand into the other woman's. Even through Harry knew all about the dangerous of strangers for some reason there was something different about this woman, a warm almost maternal feel to her.

Closing her hand around the smaller one Lyla gave a gentle tug causing Harry to fall into her arms. Not giving Harry a chance to react Lyla gave him a motherly hug and gave a secret smile as she felt his body melt into hers. Leaning down so her lips rested next to Harry's ear Lyla whispered softly so no one but Harry could hear.

"Don't worry little one, I promise that I will save you. By the time this lunch is over you will be my son."

In reply Lyla felt two small hands moving and gripping her tightly in a death grip while she felt a smile pressed against her shoulder. Three of the most precious and important words that Lyla would come to treasure and depend upon in court later came out of Harry's mouth no louder than a whisper.

"Yes please, mum."

**End Of Prompt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Becoming A Wizard - Year One' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****To write about a life changing event. Word Limit 2,0.**

**The Fiery Aodh**

Exhaustion took hold of his body as he let out a tired yawn and sat down on the old wooden chair and looked around the empty kitchen. It was clean, spotlessly clean without a single spec of dirt, not even in those little hard to get to places where no one ever went but lots of things where dropped, just how his aunt liked it to be.

A sudden large yawn took hold of Harry and his eyes watered, his body demanded for him to go to bed but he couldn't, he had to finish up cleaning the house before his relatives woke up if he wanted to see past 10 am. The ghostly echoes of howling wolves that lulled the sleeping Petunia and Vernon to sleep that they had put on to block out the noise he would be making as he cleaned the house blanketed the house. With the rain pouring down and hitting against the windows, tree branch's knocking on windows and strange lights coming and going Harry half expected the ghost of a wolf to appear before him in his half asleep state.

'I better get the go and work on finishing off the living room' Harry thought as he ignored how his body seemed to beg him for sleep and food.

With a heavy sigh Harry pushed himself up off of the kitchen chair only to freeze when he spotted thick red clouds of smoke rolling into the kitchen from outside by coming under the kitchen door. Harry's exhaustion quickly disappeared and was replaced with alertness as one of his hands flew down to where he had his wand stashed on him while the other one gripped the kitchen table tightly.

'What is going on?' Harry thought in both shock and fear 'What is the red clouds of smoke? Is it a new way that Death Eater's are trying to kill muggles?'

Taking a step backwards and being careful not to breath in any of the strange red smoke Harry gulped nervously and he tried to work out just how he could call for help from a witch or wizard and if he was allowed to use his magic in this sort of situation.

Deciding that it was best to alert the Dursely's, no matter how much they hated him, Harry opened his mouth only for words to fail him as the red smoke slowly but surely took shape. As seconds went by Harry watched carefully as the red smoke suddenly hardened and disappeared leaving a tall six foot man standing in front of the backdoor. His shoulder length flaming red hair showed off his extremely pale white complexion only for it to stand out even more thanks to his wicked but strangely gentle red eyes. As Harry looked the man over it took all of his will power not to blush when he noticed that the strange man was only wearing a pair of baggy black jogging bottoms that hung off of his well toned and muscled frame.

As emerald green eyes met fiery red eyes the strange man gave Harry a wicked smirk that almost had Harry going weak at the knee and lifted his hand with black fingernails up to his mouth. With a flat open hand with his palm up Harry watched as the red head blew gently onto his hand only for a small flame to appear, happily resting on top of his hand.

"A little gift for you my beloved," the stranger said in a rough yet smooth tone that seemed to awaken something deeply hidden inside of Harry.

With confusion dancing through his mind it was all Harry could do to watch as the strange man who called him beloved blew the flame off of his hand and towards Harry. As Harry watched the flame come towards him he could not help but to notice how the flame never once went out or lost its shape or wavered off of its course. When the flame was only a few inches in front of Harry it suddenly went out only for it to reveal a small red stuff toy lion in the centre of its flames. Unable to help himself, almost as if his body was on autopilot Harry reached out and grab the lion toy only for a warm gentle heat to pass through his body and erase the pain in his body.

"W-What did you do?" Harry gasped out with wide eyes as he stared at the strange man with wide shocked eyes, "I'm not in pain...what did you do to me?"

"I just healed you up a bit my beloved mate," the red haired fire cracker said with a wicked grin on his face, "The name is Aodh and I'm not just a hot demon in the sack if you catch my drift."

"Why do you keep calling me beloved mate for? What do you want with me?" Harry asked as he tightened his hold on his wand and the red lion stuff toy, whoever Aodh was it was obvious to Harry he was neither a muggle or normal."Do you work for Voldemort? Are you one of his Death Eaters?"

Much to Harry's shock Aodh let out a sudden angry his and his hands turned into flaming balls of fire.

"I will _kill_ that bastard for what he has done to my mate over the years," Aodh growled out only for his fire to disappear as Harry uttered a single question.

"Are you saying we are mates?" Harry asked in shock feeling like he had been dragged back in time and told he was a wizard for the first time.

"Yes," was Aodh's short reply as he calmed himself down, "I am a demon, I specialise in fire elemental magic and _you are my mate_."

"WHAT! WE'RE MATES!" Harry screamed out in shock as he fell to the floor, eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Wow, I can't wait to get you in the bed," Aodh said with a whistle, glad he had secretly placed silencing shields around the kitchen, "With a strong voice just as yours I will defiantly hear you in the bedroom!"

'Just great, just bloody great' Harry groaned out as he stared at the handsome fiery Aodh 'If the Dursely's, Voldemort, Death Eaters and the war was not enough to handle I know have this strange man claiming to be called Aodh as a mate! Just when I thought life could not get any more stressful and dangerous!'

**End Of Prompt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about being lost, pentacle, write about Luna Lovegood (Alice).**

**A Lost Moonbeam and Killer Whale**

Bright blue eyes looked up at the sky as the stars above her twinkled lighting up her way. Her hand wrapped tightly around the pentacle in her hand that gave off a soft welcoming glow. As the nocturnal animals peered at them through their hiding spot in the forest strange sounds surrounded Luna and her unwilling companion.

"Where did you take me to?" Dudley stuttered out as he stared around the strange forest. "I thought that we were going to a private place to..."

"To find the fluttering alligators," Luna finished as she lowered her head and looked down at the pentacle which was glowing softly in her hand. "They should be close by, I would of never of thought that a group of fluttering alligators would be living in a muggle forest of all places."

"Muggle...you...you are one of them!" Dudley shouted out in shock causing several of the animals watching to flee in fright, Luna through simply turned around and gave Dudley a blank look.

"One of them? Do you mean I am a sparkling moonbeam ray?" Luna asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What?! No!" Dudley shouted out in shock, this girl was even more of a freak than his cousin. "You are just like my cousin! A...you...you can use..."

"Magic," Luna stated simply as she gave Dudley a pointed look.

"Yes! The M word!" Dudley said as he pointed a pudgy finger accusingly at Luna. "I want to go home!"

"That is not possible...unless you know the way," Luna said as she tilted her head to the side, confusing Dudley even more. "Do you know the way?"

"The way?" Dudley asked only for understanding to hit him hard. "You do not know where we are!"

"It took you long enough to realise it," Luna smiled mysteriously causing Dudley to groan. "Did you think I knew where we were going?"

"I thought that you had some idea! What with how you kept looking at that strange weird object in your hand and how you were leading me!" Dudley replied as he shot Luna a disbelieving look. "With how you kept going on about finding a private area and...and I thought that..."

"Are you infested with narggles?" Luna asked suddenly causing Dudley's mouth to drop open. "Or do you not enjoy being lost?"

"Do I enjoy being lost in the middle of the forest at night with a freak who is insane?" Dudley asked with a sneer. "I should of never of followed you when you lead me away from my friend's birthday party! It is all your fault that we are lost!"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Luna asked cutting Dudley off. "Did I ask for you to come and help me search for the fluttering alligators and get lost with me?"

Dudley opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. "N-No, but-"

"Than if no one forced you and you did what you wanted to do than why are you complaining for as this is what you wanted to do," Luna said wisely with a nod of her head before a thoughtful glint entered her eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to being lost, being lost is the only way to find the fluttering alligators you know."

With that Luna turned and skipped off into the forest leaving a shocked and confused Dudley behind her. Trying to get his thoughts in order only one thing came out of Dudley's mouth.

"Wow, what a woman!"

**End of Story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****Write about the giant squid. Fly Fishing.**

**Aquatic Protector**

Not many knew the truth about how long the Giant Squid had been at Hogwarts, when asked people always said they remembered their grandparents talking about the playful Giant Squid who enjoyed bathing in the afternoon sun. The truth was that the Giant Squid had been at Hogwarts since the Founders started the school.

Even to this day the Giant Squid still remembered Helga Hufflepuff promising that if it helped to protect the school than it would always have a home. Over the year, the generations and centuries, the Giant Squid protected the school with shocking strength. It protected the students and staff through times of joy, times of war, and times of loneliness. Some hated the Giant Squid after being on the receiving end of its wrath while others could say nothing bad about it.

As the years went on several people began to worry for the health and happiness of the Giant Squid who had done so much to help protect the school. Worries were brought forwards, ideas and suggestions were looked over through none of them got farther than paper.

The Giant Squid did not mind, he was just happy that no one at Hogwarts did Fly Fishing.

**End of Drabble.**


End file.
